


[ART] All the fanart Zeitgeistic has ever done (and probably ever will do)

by zeitgeistic (faire_weather)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Art Collection, Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-23
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/pseuds/zeitgeistic
Summary: What it says on the tin. These are reposts from my Livejournal from times of yore. The original posting date is noted on each piece. Some of it's shit and some of it's pretty decent. I don't really do art anymore so this is just a posterity archive because I'm going to delete my LJ soon.





	1. "Harry Potter Goes Scene" (Harry/Draco) - 01.23.06

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost my art anywhere, thanks. (Can't believe I'm having to start putting that reminder down that again!)
> 
> Also, not interested in concrit. I don't do art anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Harry Potter Goes Scene  
> Artist: Faire Weather  
> Medium: pencil, tablet, photoshop  
> Rating: G  
> Artist's Notes: I couldn't think of a good background, so it's all white. Hope you don't mind?
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted: 1/23/2006**

**Original notes:** If Harry and Draco were to go scene...because what could possibly be better than Emo!Harry&Draco?  
  
That's right. Nothing.

 


	2. "Sacrifice" (Ginny) - 01.31.06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sacrifice (finished)  
> Artist: Faire Weather  
> Rating: R  
> Artist's Notes: I like to think that Ginny is into BDSM. This is the result of such thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted: 1/31/2006**


	3. "Blue Corsets & Gold Sheets" (Draco) - 02.21.06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Blue Corsets & Gold Sheets  
> Artist: Faire_Weather  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Notes: Prompt #26 for eyecandy_69: Corset  
> Concrit: Please?  
> Prompt Table here.
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted: 2/21/2006**

**ETA** : 1 February 2007: God, I sucked back then. Granted, I'd only been using Photoshop for a few weeks, but still...wow.


	4. "Drenched, OR: Draco as Brian Molko lol" (Draco) - 03.04.06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like a good idea at the time, but he quickly realized that pushing Draco Malfoy into the swimming pool at the hotel only served to piss him off. And it didn't even smear Draco's eyeliner.
> 
>  **Originally posted 03.04.06** (about 2 days after I first got a Wacom and Photoshop).

  * For [frnklymrshnkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnklymrshnkly/gifts).



> I wasn't going to transfer this one over, but aibidil posted a giftfic for frnklymrshnkly today with Draco and Placebo ([here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12943041)) and it was too good to pass up. So this art is re-gifted to you, frnkly, to go with the fic! haha.
> 
> Based on [this pic of Brian Molko](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/4516/curel.1f4/0_4fc7a_fbeb72e4_orig.jpg).
> 
> Also, ps, to the asshole who commented yesterday, if you'd like to give more rude advice on years-old art, you'll need to sign into your Ao3 account and link your Behance with the comment so we can all give you unsolicited critiques, too. Happy holidays!


	5. "No Regrets" (Harry) - 03.16.06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: No Regrets  
> Artist: faire_weather  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: Overuse of the color green.  
> Notes: For the hp_fringeart March challenge: Fraternizing with the Enemy  
> Description: My personal take on Harry Potter fraternizing with the enemy. No pairing.
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted: 3/16/2006**

**Original Notes:**

The cloak pin is a design I saw for someone else's Dark Mark. If it's your design, or if you know who originally came up with it, please let me know so I can credit them. kthx.  
  
ETA: I started really looking at this, and the original Dark Mark was starting to piss me off. So this has been edited. The old version can be found [here](http://pics.livejournal.com/faire_weather/pic/00118f96).

 


	6. "Don't Leave" (Harry/Draco) - 04.10.06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd thing I ever posted, right after getting a Wacom. THE BOOTCUT JEANS THO.
> 
> ORIGINAL NOTES: Draco's a bit androgynous...as usual with me. My bad. I can't help a guy in eye-make up.
> 
>  
> 
> **ORIGINALLY POSTED: Apr 10, 2006**

[](https://i.imgur.com/PTY5nqU.jpg)

**I Even Made an LJ Icon With It, LOL**  
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ZkgR8rP.jpg)


	7. "Harry Painting the Flat" (Harry) - 05.17.06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for The Burning Times.
> 
>  
> 
> **ORIGINALLY POSTED: May 17, 2006**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for the fic "The Burning Times" by Dracos_DirtySecret aka marry_me_draco:
> 
> Title: The Burning Times  
> Author: Dracos_DirtySecret  
> Summary: Six years ago, Draco Malfoy left his new husband with the promise that he would return. Locked away in a Muggle prison for a crime he committed out of rage, he returns years later to what he hopes is a new life with his husband, & finds in his place an empty bed, & a world that has no right to exist. M/M, Slash, MPreg, A.U., Character Death. Please read the warnings page. HBP does not exist!  
> Characters: Draco, Harry, Harry/Draco  
> Genres: Angst/Tragedy, Drama, Alternate Universe  
> Rating: MV  
> Warnings: Violence, Adult Language, Sexual Situations, MPreg, Non-con (rape), Character Death, OOC-ness 
> 
> **ORIGINAL NOTES:** I did this for my friend Joyce, who writes the awesome fic "The Burning Times". It's H/D and really, really sad and angsty, but I'm completely hooked. You should definately read it.

 Read [The Burning Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209516/chapters/18812110) here.

 

 

**LINEART**  
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Kf1BHt0.jpg)


	8. "Grass" (Harry/Draco) - 06.12.06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Grass  
> Artist: faire_weather  
> Rating: G  
> Notes: Fanart for "Tempus" by ravenna_c_tan and can be found here-ish or various other places. (See her lj). No archiving or using without her permission.
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted 6/12/2006**

**Original notes:[Read Tempus by Ravenna C Tan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875756/chapters/4040178) here.**

I'm not at all happy with it. I tried a different style and then my brain just kind of seeped out of my ears and ran down my face. You can tell because Harry's head is significantly smaller than Draco's.

And don't even look at his shoe.


	9. "The Lineart Was Better" (Harry/Seamus) - 07.15.06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: "The Lineart Was Better"  
> Artist: faire_weather  
> Pairing: Harry/Seamus  
> Rating: G
> 
> **Originally posted: 07.15.2006**

**Original notes:** Some parts look okay colored, other parts no. The lineart was DEFINATELY better. It effing sucks. I've decided that Harry/Seamus is going to be my new OTP. This is because there are absolutely NO fics where Harry and Seamus end up together.  
  
WHY???  
  
I'm going to write one.  
  
But first, I've drawn them:


	10. "Hermione Seduces" (Hermione) - 07.24.06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL NOTES: I didn't use a reference at all for this, so there are a few little problems I'm sure. Her right hand, especially, looks a bit awkward. ~~If anyone can see what the hell I did wrong with it, and can help me fix it, I'd love you forever.~~ Hermione is over 18 years of age in this picture. 
> 
> (NB: I'm no longer accepting concrit for this (or any other) art.)
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED: Jul 24, 2006
> 
> NOT WORK SAFE.

[](https://i.imgur.com/tLk4slY.jpg)

**FIRST ATTEMPT**  
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/LUeqpQy.png)


	11. "Love-Mongers" (Harry/Pansy) - 08.22.06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Love-Mongers (Because I've been itching to use that word)  
> Artist: faire_weather  
> Pairing: Harry/Pansy  
> Rating: R (NWS)  
> Warnings: Hints of nudity, but it's all 'creatively covered'. Tacky 'significant other name tattoos'.  
> Notes: Inspired by tbranch.
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted: 8/22/2006**

**Original Notes:**   ****"[Words Written On Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177887)", my 11k Harry/Pansy fic, was semi-inspired by this piece. NC-17. 


	12. "Adventures in Pen & Watercolor" (Ginny, Cedric, Fleur, Ron, Ronmione) - 12.13.06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of watercolors I was trying out.
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted: 12/13/2006**

**Title:** Ginny Weasley  
**Rating:** PG (Implied nudity?)  
**Notes:** Watercolour. Effed up with Prismas. Ink.

 

 **Title** : Ron Weasley  
**Rating:** PG (Bare shoulders)  
**Notes:** Watercolour. This was just me screwing around. It came out looking kind of like Ron. To me, anyway.

 

 **Title:** Ron  & Hermione  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** BIC pen whilst at work.

 

 **Title:** Fleur Delacour  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** Watercolour.

 

 **Title:** Cedric Diggory  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** Watercolour.


	13. "Portrait of a Boy" (Harry) - 12.28.06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Portrait of a Boy  
> Rating: PG, for shirtlessness
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted: 12/28/2006**

**Original** **Notes:** This started as a sketch which I scanned via my OMGNEW Canoscan 8600 and painted in Photoshop. It's Harry, shirtless and without his glasses. I tried a new style (no outlines), a la [](https://anemonesque.livejournal.com/profile)[**anemonesque**](https://anemonesque.livejournal.com/) and I'm not sure how well I pulled it off, but I'm marginally proud of this piece. If you're interested in what textures I used, they are listed [here](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/45475097/), at my DeviantArt page. No references used so anatomy may be off. 

 

 


	14. "Harry Potter Goes Scene" (Harry/Draco) - 01.23.06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL NOTES: Er. This didn't start out being fanart, but the more I worked on it, the more I kept thinking "That's so Lily." Even more so when I realized that the flower in it is very obviously a lily. So now it's James/Lily and you can't do anything about it. Or maybe Sirius/Lily. Whichever pairing pleases you more. Watercolor, pen, marker, and lots of glue.
> 
>  
> 
> **ORIGINALLY POSTED: Jan 28 2007**

**Main Part That Fit On My Scanner**  
[](https://i.imgur.com/GyEirEc.jpg)

**Old School Collage Because It was Too Big to Fit In One**  
[](https://i.imgur.com/uQww4wS.jpg)

**Lineart**  
[](https://i.imgur.com/Vd7lNj6.jpg)


	15. "Harry & Patch" (Harry) - 02.16.07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Harry & Patch (unless you can think of something better)  
> Character: Harry, stuffed penguin, implied Snape  
> Rating: Sooo G
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted: 2/16/2007**

I promised [](https://eriador117.livejournal.com/profile)[**eriador117**](https://eriador117.livejournal.com/) that I would draw this for her like seven months ago. Turns out I can't do kids, but anyway, here's fanart for her really good AU Snarry fic, [Tears of the Sun](http://www.hpfandom.net/eff/viewstory.php?sid=5728).

 


	16. "A Woman of Ceremony" (Bellatrix) - 02.25.07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL NOTES: This took me about a gazillion years to do, as I kept changing up the pose/colors/style of it, but finally, I'm done. Did it while listening to a QI episode. Anyway, here's Bellatrix Lestrange, as I see her as a young woman: moments before or after taking the Dark Mark. Your choice. At the festivities before or afterwards.
> 
>  
> 
> **ORIGINALLY POSTED: Feb 25, 2007**

[](https://i.imgur.com/kfn0o0C.jpg)

**Early Process Pic**  
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/8csWjfd.png)


	17. "Lily and the Lion" (Lily Evans Potter) - 03.08.07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Card: Strength  
> Card Interpretation: "It has walked upon the asp and the basilisk and has trodden down the lion and the dragon." & "Spiritual strength overcomes physical strength." Additionally, from tonyallen.co.uk: The Lion is an enigmatic symbol representing passion and strength, both physical and emotional, making the Strength card one of the few major cards which can have both positive and negative connotations either way up [...] The Strength referred to is not a brutal strength but a gentle quiet sort of strength, the type which is recognized in many famous men and women of courage. It is the courage to hold one’s tongue when one would much rather shout, the courage to walk away from a fight and the courage to give up something desired for the good of others.
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted 03.08.2007**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original notes:** Much thanks to ravenna_c_tan for telling me about this awesome fest. XD ♥♥♥ Medium: Photoshop/Wacom tablet. I almost called this 'Infinite, in Red  & Gold', but decided it sounded too pretentious. Which do you think is better? This picture, which I had been wanting to use as a reference for something for -like- forever, used as a reference.

 


	18. "Innuendo in a Dirty Bar (St. Patrick's Day Drinking)" (Harry/Draco OR Harry/Seamus) - 03.10.07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like for this awesome holiday, Harry should be having it off with Seamus. And some Guinness. So he is. For those of you who would prefer Harry spend St. Patrick's Day with Draco, and not Seamus, I give you the other version: Pretty much the same picture, but with Draco instead of Seamus. Your choice! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted 03.10.07.**

**The Draco Version**

 

**The Seamus Version**

 

**Process Pics for LOLs**

 

 


	19. "A Selfish Kind of Innocence" (Sirius/Remus) - 04.14.07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus comforts Sirius as he remembers his sister, on her birthday. Originally posted 04.14.07.
> 
> **Originally posted: 04.14.07**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original notes from 2007: So I did art for The Quidditch Pitch's Phoenix Rising table, and since I won't be going to Phoenix Rising and most of you probably won't either, I'm posting it. This is the first Sirius/Remus ANYTHING I've done. It feels sort of like an accomplishment.
> 
> It was made to be cover art for She Will Have Music by thistlerose (which was a really good Remus/Sirius fic that you all should read. I hope I've done it justice.) Anyway, without further blathering, here's my very first Remus/Sirius fanart EVAR. Amen.


	20. "Seduction at Spinners End" (Severus/Pansy) - 06.01.07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Pansy get up to naughty things after Hogwarts. 
> 
> **Originally published 06.01.07.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for gothslytherin in the hpde_smutathon. Pansy is 18 years old in this picture.


	21. "Rude Auguries" (Luna) - 06.07.07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna asks an Augury for its opinion on the day's weather patterns. **Originally posted 06.07.07.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original notes: Bad fashion, umbrellas, OOC augury, general bastardization of art. I wanted to try playing around with patterns/textures, but, as it happens, I fail fabulously at them. Also, this sucks.
> 
> Uploading a piece of art per day as I move all my fandom stuff to one place.


	22. "Silencio!" (Harry/Pansy) - 06.10.07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Silencio!  
> Rating: NSWF  
> Pairing: Harry/Pansy
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted: June 2007**

**Original notes:**  I was doing some tidying up and found a couple of old pieces of art that I don't think I ever posted. Anyway, just adding them here because why not?  
  
**For June's Safe Sex (2007) challenge at daily-deviant.**


	23. "In Death, We Create Our Own Peace" (Severus/Lily) - 09.03.07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: In Death, We Create Our Own Peace  
> Pairing: Severus/Lily  
> Rating: R, NWS  
> Warnings: Rating for blood, full-female nudity; character death implied.
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted: 9/3/2007**

**Notes:** This is my [](https://daily-deviant.livejournal.com/profile)[**daily_deviant**](https://daily-deviant.livejournal.com/) September art (now located at [Daily_Deviant @ InsaneJournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/profile)). It's "Please Your Mod" month over there and the pairing was free; I'm still on that Snily kick. Kink chosen: love. :D :D This is supposed to represent the exact moment that Severus Snape dies; has he created his own peace, or has Lily really finally come back to him?  
**Disclaimer:** The characters shown here are property of JK Rowling; I make no money from this and I intend no copyright infringement. Lily Evans and Severus Snape are over the age of 18.

\+ If you're interested, you can see some of the process I went through with my art beta, [](https://kittehkat.livejournal.com/profile)[**kittehkat**](https://kittehkat.livejournal.com/), [here](http://zeitgeistic.livejournal.com/76528.html). Everything I do starts off looking so terrible! Snape looked like Edward Scissorhands! Needless to say, his face changed _a lot_.  
\+ Based on [this sketch](http://pics.livejournal.com/zeitgeistic/pic/0007z46b/g33) that I did a few weeks back.  
\+ To get me in the right mood, this piece was created while listening to this song, and only this song, on repeat: over and over again. For days. Weeks, even. [Ave Maria Salus Hominum](http://download.yousendit.com/F35FB71C3737A542). It's a really beautiful, sort of ethereal version. I have no idea who it is. At yousendit.com; it'll expire in seven days; comment if you need me to re-upload.  
\+ Total time to complete: Fourteen days, off and on.

 

 

 


	24. "Soft" (Neville/Lavender) - 12.12.07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Soft  
> Rating: Mature  
> Pairing: Neville/Lavender
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted: Dec. 2007 ******

**Original notes:**  Again, just tidying up my harddrive; I don't think I ever posted this. I was thinking about picking up **ye olde Wacom tablet** again and drawing some Harry/Pansy. I'm in a mood for it. IDK. My Adobe Creative Suite subscription may've run out, lol.  
  
**Something for the Kinky Kristmas exchange at daily-deviant (2007).** I'm afraid I don't remember whose fic I was illustrating. :(

 


	25. "The Third Degree" (Harry/Ron/Hermione) - 03.30.08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Third Degree  
> Media: Photoshop  
> Characters: Harry, Ron, Hermion  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: Female Nudity
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted: 3/30/2008**

**Original **Artist's notes** : **I tried a new style...I won't be trying it again, lol. I imagine this is about what it would look like if Molly walked in on Ron spending quality time with his two favorite hoes (before Molly pulled herself together and laid the smack down). *smack smack* (Or at least, that's what I was going for, but everyone really looks a little too complacent. Whatev.) For [daily_deviant: March: bisexuality](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/).


	26. "Rug Burn" (Severus/Lily) - 05.30.08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Rug Burn  
> Artist: faire_weather  
> Media: Photoshop  
> Characters: Severus Snape, Lily Evans  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: Nudity  
> Themes/kinks chosen: Furs
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted: 5/30/2008**

**Artist's notes** : Is it just me, or could there be nothing sexier for Severus Snape than Lily Evans (naked) on top of a wolf-skin rug, wearing the antlers of a dead stag? For [](https://daily-deviant.livejournal.com/profile)[**daily_deviant**](https://daily-deviant.livejournal.com/) 's May kink, _Furs_.

 

 


	27. "Don't Eat Hermione's Cooking" (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, gen) - 04.01.2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Don't Eat Hermione's Cooking  
> For: Mine & Yours by TeenageHustler (in hermionebigbang 2009).  
> Pairing: None in the art; Hermione/George in the fic  
> Rating: G  
> Disclaimer: Ron, Hermione and Ginny belong to JK Rowling. I make no profits from this.
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted: 2009**

**Original notes:**  Well this was from the Hermione Big Bang in 2009, but I never posted it to my journal. >.> Weird. You may've already seen this; I'm just updating it for consistency. You may safely ignore my flist spamming today!

 


	28. "Asleep" (Harry/Draco) - 04.02.11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco sleeping in the nude. :O **Originally posted 04.02.11.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, yeah. I found this really awful piece of crap that I started innnn...February, 2007. Yes. Over four years ago. I ran across it in my unfinished art folder and it was so embarrassing that I had to redo it just so I could not have it hanging over my head.

 

**Process Pics for LOLS**

 

 


	29. "In the Dungeons" (Severus/Hermione) - 10.10.11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Severus meet for a secret interlude in the dungeons. I picture this to be during Hermione's apprenticeship post-Hogwarts. She's an adult. **Originally posted 10.10.2011.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still uploading older fanart so all my work is in one place.
> 
> During my "Hermione looks like Kate Bush" head canon phase, which I still sorta feel, although I am now def am here for the WoC!Hermione head canons that started getting popular afterwards.
> 
> In 2011, a friend from Adobe got me a discount on Photoshop and I immediately jumped into painting a recently discovered new fave pairing: Hermione/Severus. (Does this have a ship name??)


	30. "Marriage of Inconvenience" (Harry/Pansy) - 01.06.14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 10 years of marriage, Mrs Pansy Potter still has to be blackmailed into post-coital cuddling. Includes: Harry's broken nose, Pansy's pug nose, and teeth. I hate doing teeth. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted Jan. 6, 2014.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just moving my old fanart to AO3 in case LJ is destroyed in the upcoming nuclear war. (Probably going to do one a day so Subscribers don't get spammed.)
> 
> This is a remix of a sketch I did in 2007. Yep. They're now older and wiser and Pansy still doesn't like to admit she tolerates cuddles. I used some lace brushes from here for Pansy's bra. Scroll past the main pic if you want to see the crazy twists and turns my digital painting takes before being finished (i.e.: process pics).

 

And just a quick reminder, I still don't want concrit... especially from people who aren't brave enough to come off anon. ;)

 


	31. "BFFs" (Harry, Hedwig) - 03.12.14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extremely belated expression of my love for Harry and his bb Hedwig, who lives on forever in my headcanon. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted 3/12/14.**


End file.
